A dual clutch of this kind is known from Catalog No. D 228, dated 01.1999, published by Stromag AG. The known dual clutch has two plate packs, which are mounted for conjoint rotation and axial movement on a common clutch hub. The two plate packs are separated from one another by a pressure disk arrangement, which is seated externally on the clutch hub and is secured axially on the clutch hub. The two plate packs can each be acted upon by an axially movable pressure piston, which can each be transferred into a release position for the plate packs by means of a compression spring arrangement positioned in the clutch hub.
DE 10 2010 046 633 A1 discloses another dual clutch, in which a pressure disk arrangement is arranged axially between two plate packs. The pressure disk arrangement is accommodated in an outwardly open radial groove in the clutch hub. Corresponding compression springs of the compression spring arrangements for releasing the pressure pistons are supported on the pressure disk arrangement. The corresponding apertures of oppositely situated compression springs in the clutch hub are aligned coaxially with one another and are each formed by a common hole, which passes through the entire length of the clutch hub. The pressure disk arrangement is constructed from three parts, comprising two pressure disk segments, which adjoin one another in the circumferential direction, and a carrier ring, to which the pressure disk segments are axially connected.